


day*7. PICKIN' UP LINE.

by eloveated



Series: JAEPIL*WEEK [7]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Day7, Department Store, Freeform, M/M, day6shipweeks2018, jaepilweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:32:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloveated/pseuds/eloveated
Summary: in which wonpil's friends teach him how to tell his crush he likes him with the help of a pick-up line.





	day*7. PICKIN' UP LINE.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SERIOUS <3

department store!au

*

I was talking to my friend today when she gave me the perfect idea for this story :3

p.s. new format (play format/modern format/text post format) cuz i'm lazy and (not) innovative...

***

 

...7:30 at a Coffee Shop...

 

W: *sitting at a 4-person table with his friends*

"sungjinnie-hyuuuuung!! what do i do?"

 

s: *GROANS*

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT, WONPIL-AH..."

*TAKES OFF THE LID OF HIS COFFEE CUP*

 

W: "i'm talking about jaehyung-hyung, of course!!"

 

s: *UNINTERESTED*

*LICKS AT THE CREAM ON THE LID FROM HIS CUP*

"YOU MEAN THAT TALL HYUNG WHO COMES TO THE DEPARTMENT STORE YOU WORK AT EVERY TUESDAY TO BUY NEW CABLES?"

 

W: *vehemently nods head*

"exactly!"

*looks at his friend for any reaction*

*groans when he doesn't receive one*

"ugh, sungjinnie-hyung!! today's tuesday!!!"

 

s: "AND THAT MEANS?.."

 

W: *exasperated*

*waves arms around dramatically*

"that means i get to see him! and i want to tell him i like him!! but i don't know how!!!"

 

d: *SIPS PURE BLACK COFFEE FROM A SWIRLY STRAW*

"I DUNNO, PILLIE-HYUNG..."

*SWIRLS BENDY STRAW AROUND UNTIL A WHIRLPOOL APPEARS IN THE COFFEE*

"HOW ABOUT YOU TELL HIM A PICKUP LINE?"

 

W: *taps chin*

"that sounds good... but which one? there are so many!!!"

*groans*

*places head on table in agony and frustration*

 

b: *FINALLY SPEAKS UP ONCE HIS MOUTH IS EMPTY OF FOOD*

"WELL, THERE'S THIS ONE THAT'S REALLY SMOOTH AND UNDERRATED..."

*MAKES VOICE HIGH AND NASALLY*

"HYUNG, YOU DROPPED SOMETHING!"

*DRAMATICALLY GASPS*

"HERE YOU GO!"

*MAKES A GRABBY MOTION TOWARD SUNGJIN, WHO IS SITTING BESIDE HIM*

 

s: *BLATANTLY IGNORES HIM AND CONTINUES TO LAP AT HIS CUP'S LID*

 

d: *SITTING ACROSS FROM BRIAN*

*HESITANTLY OFFERS HIS HAND INSTEAD*

 

b: *GRABS DOWOON'S HAND*

*BATS HIS EYELASHES*

*MAKES A LOW VOICE WHILE TUCKING HIS CHIN INTO HIS NECK*

"OH, THANK YOU!"

*POINTS TO DOWOON AS IF HE'S THE ONE SPEAKING* 

 

W: "oh, i get it!!"

*jumps up to give younghyun a hug*

*kisses him on the cheek*

"thank you, hyung!"

 

...12:30 at the Dept. Store...

 

W: *catches sight of of tall brunette walking through the cables aisle*

*squeals in excitement*

*starts to carefully walk toward him*

 

J: *looks for a yellow audio cable*

*mutters something to himself*

 

W: *continues to follow jae* 

 

J: *notices nothing*

*suddenly stops to inspect a cable*

 

W: *nearly runs into jae*

*inhales sharply*

 

J: *looks behind him*

*notices the frantic worker*

*recognizes him as wonpil*

*blushes*

 

W: *eyes grow wide at being caught*

*frantically stoops down to the floor as if picking something up but he's actually trying to hide his red face*

*quickly stands up and takes a step closer to jae*

 

J: *watches in confusion*

 

W: "hold up, you dropped something."

*grabs jae's hand*

*doesn't let go*

 

J: "uhm... thanks?"

*tries to pull away his hand to see what wonpil handed him*

 

W: *stubbornly refuses to let go of jae's hand*

 

J: *sighs*

"well? what is it?"

 

W: "what?"

 

J: *sighs again*

"what did i drop?"

 

W: "ah, that!"

*grins stupidly*

"my hand, hyung. obviously."

*scoffs*

*pulls jae closer*

 

J: *looks away from embarrassment*

"but... i wasn't holding it in the first place? how could i drop it?"

 

W: *freezes*

*thinks "Shit... Brian-hyung didn't tell me what to do if he said something like that..."*

*gulps*

 

J: *notices wonpil's confusion*

*chuckles*

"you know what? that actually doesn't matter."

 

W: *glances at the taller man*

 

J: *shyly swings their hands back and forth*

"what matters is that i won't drop your hand now that i'm actually holding it."

 

W: *smiles wide*

*stands on tiptoes*

*kisses jae's cheek in an impulsive act of bravery*

 

J: *nearly flips his shit*

 

W: *softly smiles*

"i won't drop yours either, hyung. i like you; i'm serious."

*holds jae's hand more tightly*

*nods to himself*

*grins brightly*

 

J: *shyly smiles*

*leans down to give wonpil a reciprocate kiss on the cheek*

"i like you, too. and i'm serious."


End file.
